The present invention relates to faucets and particularly to a mixing cartridge for hot and cold water faucets for manually selecting the mixture-proportions and flow-rates of water supplied from separate hot and cold water inlets.
A number of such mixing faucets have been developed and are now in use. Some of these faucets include ceramic discs rotatable relative to each other to select the mixture-proportions and flow-rates; such discs are very expensive to manufacture, and therefore the cost for the mixing faucets is relatively high. In other known mixing faucets, it is necessary first to move the control member in one direction to open the faucet, and then in another direction to select the mixture-proportions; the faucet is therefore not retained in a preselected mixture-proportion when it it is turned off and then turned on. Other known mixing faucets are of complicated construction and therefore expensive to manufacture and assemble.